rise of lucifer
by black-apocalypse-dragon-sama
Summary: durante la 4 guerra shinobi minato libera el verdadero poder y potencial de naruto pero ¿que poder despertara?¿cual potencial se liberara? lean y aberigüenlo.
1. el despertar part. 1

**hola a todos lo que esten leyendo esta es mi primera historia que escribo espero que lo disfruten****no soy dueño de naruto ó high school dxd**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"hola" personaje hablando

"hola" personaje pensando

**"hola"** biiju/dragon hablando

**"hola"** biiju/dragon pensando

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**cap.1: el despertar** **part. 1**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

nuestra historia comiensa en la batalla final de la 4 guerra shinobi donde madara se transformo en el jinchuriki del juubi incluso despues de que sasuke y naruto odtubieran los poderes de indra y ashura no pudieron acerle frente.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"HAHAHAHAHA ahora ven nadie me puede vencer ahora soy algo mas que un humano ahora soy un DIOS HAHAHAHA" decia madara despues de mandar a volar a sasuke contra naruto que impactaron contra el shinju.

"demonios ahora que aremos para detenerlo"decia un mal herido y exausto sasuke por usar demasiado su rinne-sharingan.

"diablos oye kurama no tienes un plan para poder detener a madara" pensaba un naruto cansado y menos herido que sasuke.

**"lo siento cachorro no tengo nada y ademas se nos esta acabando el chakra"** decia kurama yin en el interior de naruto.

"RAYOS creo que no tengo de otra mas que usar el shiki fuin" decia naruto a sasuke.

"QUE ESTAS LOCO!!! eso te matara" decia un impactado sasuke.

"no tenemos alternativa" decia ya muy decidido naruto

dicho esto naruto estaba apunto de aser los sellos de manos antes que en un destello amarillo los sorprendiera a los dos

era minato 'namikaze' el cuarto Hokage de konoha y el destello amarillo .

"naruto ni se te ocurra aser ese kinjutsu" decia un serio minato

"pero papa no tengo de otra para detener a madera debo aser esto para poder vencerlo" decia naruto a su padre

"de hecho hay algo que se puede aser" dijo minato

"y que es" dijo naruto

minato no dijo nada mientras se acercaba a naruto cuando estaba a unos pasos cerca levanto la mano y lo apunto a naruto que se puso algo incomodo, minato cerro los ojos y se concentro despues de aser eso una aura plateado oscuro aparecia brillar alrededor de la mano

"pero que..." dijo naruto cuando aparecio un circulo con extrañas runas y un simbolo de una estrella de cinco puntas voca abajo en el centro de dicho circulo

"naruto se que estas conjundido pero luego lo explico ahora voy a liberar du herencia y potencial que te selle para evitar problemas" decia minato serio para volver a concentrarce

cuando termino el sello se rompio para despues una energia oscura como la noche sin estrellas rodeara a naruto para despues se sintiera una energia descumunal

"pero que rayos!! el chakra de naruto se a multiplicado por lo menos 10 veces despues del poder que nos dio hagoromo" penso un asombrado y aterrado sasuke que no despegaba su mirada de la esfera que se creo al rededor de naruto

"por lucifer!!! su chakra y magia es mas grande de lo que imaginaba por lo menos esta en nivel super diablo ó mas" penso un shokeado minato

"que diablos! de donde proviene este poder" penso un impresionado madara que estaba 'jugando' con la alianza shinobi

todos lo que estaban en el campo de batalla pensando lo mismo

despues de 10 segundos se escucho un grito que desprendia poder y respeto

**"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"**cuando todos dirigieron la mirada de donde bino el grito

todos tenian los ojos ensachados y las quijadas hasta el suelo ¿porque? bueno por naruto que se beia diferente

la apariencia de naruto cambio drasticamente primero su cabello antes rubio como el sol ahora es plateado con tiras carmesi,sus ojos como el cielo ahora eran hecronomaticos uno era un profundo violeta sin pupila que aria las gemas amatista verde de envidia y el derecho era un azul profundo sinpupila tambien y haria que un safiro de muera de emvidia, su cara que era redonda y regordeta ahora era fina y afilada sin ninguna contraccion y tambien sus marcas de bigotes ahora eran mas finas y cortas, y para ter minar su cuerpo era mas grande y ancho sin exagerar, pero si dejo conmosionados incluido minato,sasukey madara eran las catorce alas de murcielago doradas en su espalda

cuando su mirado se fijo en madara dijo"listo para el 2 ronda" con una sonrisa estilo sasuke.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	2. el despertar part 2

**perdon por la tardansa es que tuve escuela y al salir tengo que ir a trabajar y no regreso esta que son la 6:30 ó 7:00 bueno como sea algunos comentan que ise a madara op pues la verdad es algo op pero no lo es lo que pasa es que este madara es mas listo y no se contenio y uso senjutsu como naruto cuando combina el modo kurama y el senjutsu ademas aqui madara uso su poder del rinnegan para adsorver algo del chakra de naruto y sasuke durante la pelea bueno continuamos aqui esta el sig. capitulo de rise of lucifer.**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

no soy dueño de naruto ó high school dxd

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"hola" personaje hablando

"hola" personaje pensando

"**hola**" biiju/dragon hhablado

"**hola**"bijuu/dragon pensando

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

cap.1: el despertar part. 2

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

todo el campo de batalla se quedo silencioso, nadie se lo podia creer muchos se preguntaban que le paso al ninja rubio ahora plateado.

"e ese es nar uto" decia una sakura impactada

"PERO QUE RAYOS LE PASO !!!!!" dijo una ino shokeada y embobada al ver a naruto

"problematico" decia shikamaru despues de salir de su trance

"wow su aura y postura es la de un alpha no crees hinata?... hinata...HINATA!!!"decia un kiba inuzuka a su amiga al no recibir respuesta se giro para encontrar dicha persona desmallada murmurando cosas como ' naruto sexy' y ' solo para mi'

regresando a la pelea

madara aun en shock se preguntaba que le paso al uzumaki rubio ahora peliplata

"no importa"penso madara con una sonrisa arogante"aun que cambie de apariencia no le puede ganar a un dios" penso para despues lansarce al peliplata

" muy bien! quieres bailar? que asi sea!" dijo un madara arogantemete pensando que ya tenia ganada la pelea

_**PU****M**_

silensio adsoluto nadie podia creer lo que estaban viendo y naruto en un despliegue de increible velocidad pudo golpiar a madara y enviarlo a volar asia el otro lado del campo de batalla

madara no se lo podia creer este misero mortal ( en su mente ) le acababa de dar un golpe que no solo lo envio a volar tambien ni siquiera lo pudo ver.

naruto aun con el puño levantado miraba donde fue madara y le dijo " eso es todo madara pense que me darias un verdadero reto" con una sonrisa algo arrogante.

madara al oir eso se lanso para poder golpearlo lo cual naruto lo esquiba con facilidad.

durante 30 min. se repitio lo mismo hasta que madara tiene suficiente y usa un shinra tensei potenciado con senjutsu.

naruto al ver esto usando sus poderes que le dio hagoromo adsorvio el shinra tensei y usando la energia que adsorvio hiso poses de manos y lanzo un jutsu que estuvo trabajando por un tiempo.

"FUTON: Dai Raionkingu no sensõ no gõon ( E. Viento: rugido de guerra del gran rey león )" exclamo naruto al terminar los sellos de manos para despues ingerir una insana catidad de aire para despues liverar un poderoso vendabal de aire que se escuchava como el rugido de un león con la cabeza de uno.

madara al ver esto logro apenas pudo cubrirse antes de ser enviado a volar de nuevo al levantarse mira con odio al uzumaki sin saber que detras suyo zetsu negro estaba a punto de enpalaro.

"maldito!! como te atreves a erirme a mi a un diHAAAHHAHHAAAHAHA" madara no pudo seguir porque zetsu le atraveso el corazon.

todos estaban sorprendidos porlo que estaban viendo asta que lo sintieron como el chakra de madara se disparo. denuevo vieron como madara comenzo a expandirse hasta formar una esfera negra hasta formar una figura femenina.

naruto al ver esto su sonrisa arogante desaparecio para poner una cara seria al ver la persona que tenia delante de el porque? pues la persona que tenia delante de el no era nada mas ni nada menos que kaguya otsutsuki progenitoria del chakra, madre del sabio de los seis caminos, y la diosa conejo.

solo habia una sola palabra en la mente de nuestro protagonista " bueno mierda "

**_CONTINUARA..._**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**ahora les doy un anuncio que voy a postear una nueva historia de naruto el sabado ó el domingo a mas tardar.**


	3. el despertar part final

**lo siento por no**** haber actualizado es que se me olvido pagar la factura de la internet ademas de que no tenia dinero para pagar hasta ahora pero bueno aqui esta el nuevo cap. de rise of lucifer.**

**(( al terminar el cap. pondre una encuesta ))**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

no soy dueño de naruto ó high school dxd

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"hola" personaje hablando

"hola" personaje pensando

"**hola**" bijuu/dragon hhablado

"**hola**"bijuu/dragon pensando

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

cap.3: el despertar part. final

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

naruto maldecia su suerte por millonesima vez porque bueno ante el estaba kaguya otsutsuki la diosa conejo el sabe anque su poder halla aumentado no podia aserle frente a kaguya a su 100% de su poder.

"** naruto kaguya no esta al 100% de su poder **" dijo un kurama serio al ver a la madre del sabio de los 6 caminos.

naruto parpadio rapidamente al escuchar eso de su compañero bijuu.

" que quieres decir con eso ? " pregunto algo curioso naruto al escuchar tales palabras de su amigo kurama.

" **lo que trato de decir es que kaguya no esta con todo su poder ahora debe tener al rededor de su 50 o tal vez 60 porciento de su poder original **" explico kurama a naruto de forma seria.

naruto al escuchar eso se puso algo pensativo sin dejar de ver a su nuevo enemigo.

" quieres decir que ahora si peleo contra ella tendre posibilidades de que pueda derrotarla? " pregunto naruto pensando en las posibilidades que tiene ahora.

" **si usas todas tus abilidades y poderes nuevos junto con tus abilidades ninja el senjutsu de los 6 caminos com mi poder combinandolo todo tendremos una probabilidad de un 70% de ganarle aunque no estoy seguro del todo pero si tienes probabilidades de ganar** " decia kurama de forma pensativa para poder derrotar a kaguya.

naruto sonrio al estilo sasuke al escuchar eso haci que se puso a liberar el poder que no utilizo contra madara.

mientras naruto platicaba con kurama kaguya a cabava de emerger de su caparason de chakra al abrir los ojos frunsio el seño al sentir que su chakra estaba al 56% de su capasidad

" **_setsu me puedes esplicar porque mi chakra esta a la mitad de su capasidad _****_? _**" pregunto una kaguya de forma calmada y a la vez irritada a la criatura que se estaba arrastrando a travez de su kimono a su manga derecha.

" **_lo siento madre pero hubo contratiempos que nesecitaban areglarse y tuve que invocarte porque una de las rencarnasiones de asura obtuvo un poder extraño y poderoso que si no te huviera traido el podia evitar el mugen tsukuyomi ( tsukuyomi infinito ) _**" explico setsu sus rasones por invocarla.

kaguya entrecerro los ojos al oir eso dirigiendo su mirada a nuestro protagonista y actibando su byakugan miro su red de chakra para despues ampliar sus ojos en estado de shock por ver sus reservas de chakra.

" **_imposible..su nivel.. de chakra es... mas grande que el de hagoromo y hamura combinados !!!!!_** " ella penso aun en estado de shock para despues su mirada se pusiera seria y llena de ira porque este insinificante humano tenia casi el nivel de poder de su estado actual.

de un momento a otro naruto comenzo a liberar todo su poder magico y combinarlo con su senjutso de los seis caminos para despues ser embuelto en una burbuja oscura con un cotorno rojo carmesi al romperse la burbuja todo el campo de batalla comenzo a sacudirse al sentir el poder total del peliplata-rojiso que en este momento estaba en su forma senjutsu de los seis caminos pero tenia cambios radicales que eran el cambio de color antes su forma al tranformarse era de color amarillo-anaranjado ahora era de color rojo-carmesi con los kanjis del sello de color platiado oscuro en su espalda las 14 alas de murcielago eran del mismo color con marcas en forma de fuego de color violeta-negrusco, las marcas de baras en su mejillas eran de mismo color violeta-negrusco al abril los ojos eran de un color que les recordarian para siempre eran rojos en lugar de blancos en el contorno el iris era de un naranja intenso la pupila era una cruz de color dorado demostrando un poder que minato se le sintio extrañamente familiar, en su espalda habia 10 bolas de la busqueda de la verdad, naruto miro seriamente a kaguya con los musculos tensos listo para la batalla.

despues de unos segundos de mirandose el uno al otro tanto kaguya como naruto se lansaron al uno al otro para despues comenzar una batalla de taijutsu a alta velocidad golpe tras golpe hacian ondas de choques que hacian retubar el suelo del todo campo de batalla todos miraban sorprendidos y asustados la batalla que se comparaba una batalla de dioses.

despues de unos 30 min. se separaron para mirarse intensamente el uno al otro.

" demonios esto es mas dificil de lo que pense muy bien ahora beamos como se defiende contra el ninjutsu " penso un naruto algo estresado por pelear 6 dias seguidos sin descanso alguno.

" **_imposible... hemos estado... peliando por 30 min. y nisiquiera esta cansado _**" penso una kaguya algo cansada por peliar porque como estaba sellada en la luna por mas de 10000 años su cuerpo aun no se acostumbraba despues de mucho tiempo sin movimientos.

kaguya miro como naruto hacia sellos de mano para despues ingerir una cantidad de aire para despues exclamar " FUTON: DAITOPA (E.Viento: bala de aire)" para despues disparar unas balas de aire que se dirigian a una velocidad inimaginabla hacia a kaguya.

kaguya al ver esto ensancha los ojos para despues usar su rinne-sharingan en su frente y usar su habilidad de espacio-tiempo para abrir un portal detras de ella para despues saltar y aparecer serca de naruto para poder robale algo de chakra pero su intento fue inutil porque naruto pudo sentirla y se teletrasporto lejos de ella.

kaguya apreto los dientes al ver esto porque ahora perdio un 17% de su chakra por usar esa tecnica.

"**_ maldita sea!! tengo que terminar esto rapido o sino me quedar sin chak... _**" kaguya no pudo terminar de pensar porque naruto aparecio en frente de ella con un rasengan de color negro con destellos dorados inpactandolo en su estomago.

" **_ggghhhhaaaaaaa_** " kaguya grito al ser lansada al otro la do del campo de batalla.

" como te parecio eso maldita vieja bruja!!!! " grito naruto al ver como kaguya fue lanzada a volar.

kaguya estaba gruñendo viendo a naruto pensando si solo tuviera mas chakra miro con tanto odio a naruto cuando lo oyo hablar que su mirada se dirigio al shinju que estaba en la espalda de naruto al verlo una idea maliciosa se formo en su mente sin que naruto se diera cuenta comenso a embiar su chakra al shinju para que comensara a adsorber el chakra de los que estaban en el campo de batalla

naruto sintio que algo estaba mal hasta que fue demasiado tarde para aser algo porque vio como las raices atrapaban a todos los de la alianza shinobi junto a un sasuke desprebenido que sintio que le estaban quitando todo su chakra que ledio el sabio solo pudo pensar algo antes de ser atrapado " mierda".

kaguya sonrio al sentir que su chakra aumento ahora estaba a su 78% de su capasidad miro a naruto con una mirada arrogante pensando que ahora la batalla estaba a su favor.

naruto estaba sonriendo algo nervioso porque por ponerse a jugar con su oponente otra vez ahora se le complico la pelea naruto maldijo otra vez.

naruto se abalanso hacia kaguya para despues comensar una pelea de todo pero al pasar el tiempo seda cuenta que no le estaba dando tanto daño como antes a kaguya le daba con todo ninjutsu, taijutsu, shuriken no jutsu, demonios incluso le estaba lanzandole echisos de magia oscura sin que el sepa lo que es esa energia.

" demonios ahora como diablos derrotare a kaguya ahora!!!! " penso con frustrasion y algo de miedo de como derrotar al enemigo que tenia enfrente.

kurama al ver esto penso profundamente hasta que recordo el sello que lo usaron contra el para poder sellarlo en el.

"** naruto creo que tenemos que usar el shiki fuin para poder derrotar a kaguya para siempre **" kurama le digo a naruto seriamente.

" kurama estas seguro este si uso ese sello te llevare con migo y no quiero que eso pase " le respondio un naruto un tanto sorprendido por la peticion de su amigo.

"** naruto no este mas seguro en mi vida que esto **" kurama le dijo a naruto de forma seria.

naruto no dijo nada y comenzo en hacer los sellos de manos respectivos de shiki fuin para despues teletrasportarse en frente de una kaguya desprebenida para despues decir " SHIKI FUIN " naruto al decir eso detras de el aparecio la forma fantasmagorica del shinigami.

" **_para que me has invocado mortal _**" pregunto de forma calmada el dios de la muerte.

" shinigami-sama le pido que selle a kaguya en mi y su pago sera mi alma " dijo de forma seria y decidida naruto a la deidad.

" **_esta bien pero no me llevare tu alma solo el de kaguya pero esto tendra un precio diferente de lo que doy esque te dejare vivir pero no pedes estar en esta dimension nunca mas por eso te dejare quedar un mes pero despues tienes que irte_** " digo el shinigami a un naruto soprendido y shockeado a pensar que el shinigami le dejara vivir pero con un precio alto.

" puedo preguntar porque shinigami-sama " pregunto un naruto feliz y triste, feliz porque puede terminar esta pesadilla para siempre y triste porque solo tiene un mes para estar con sus amigos antes de irse para siempre de esta dimension.

" **_porque tu al ser el niño de la profecia y tambien por tu alma al ser la mas pura que e visto en mi vida inmortal, ademas aun no has terminado tu trabajo que se profetiso ase milenios _**" le dijo shinigami a nuestro ninja favorito.

naruto ni lo penso y acepto el trato del shinigami, despues de sellar a kaguya naruto se destranformo y se desplomo en el suelo mirando el shinju que se estaba marchitando, naruto comenzo a ver el cielo al ver que comenzo a amanecer solo pensando que el ciclo del odio a sido destruido y comenzo una nueva era de paz para el mundo shinobi.

**_CONTINUARA..._**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**ahora la encuesta es la sig. le voy a dar a naruto una espada demoniaca que hiso minato para kushina la pregunta es cual espada de anime, juego,pelicula,etc. quieren ? que le de les doy tres obsiones dark repultse de sword art online, brynhildr de SHINMAI MAŌ NO KEIYAKUSHA, ó otra obcion que ustedes pueden escojer para esta encuesta se cierra en tres dias a partir despues de publicar este cap. bueno hasta la proxima.**

**(( PD: tambien al terminar la encuesta subire una nueva historia de naruto y pokemon adios. ))**


End file.
